The Moon Song
by bunnyidiot
Summary: Steve gave Natasha the honors to teach him how to dance. J.A.R.V.I.S played a certain song which they ended up dancing to all through the night. Just a Romanogers Fluff (Two-Shots)
1. One and Only

**Hi there! This is inspired from brokenmordsith's headcanon on Tumblr. Please, forgive me that I changed it up a bit. Just got a little writers block from the idea and I came up with this.**

**The idea is still from you and thank you for giving me the permission to use it :D**

**If you haven't heard the song Scarlett singing The Moon song yet. Search it on Youtube. :P**

**Romanogers is my current OTP and I'm going bonkers with this ship hahaha! this is my first Fic of them so please, be nice. :)  
**

**This is also placed after the CATWS. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, COVER IMAGE OF THIS STORY AND THE SONGS USED!**

* * *

It was a cold breezy night in New York. The 2 members of the Avengers were sitting on the couch of the tower's top floor which also serves as the common area. They were watching a film the soldier has never seen before, Dirty Dancing.  
The spy kept on insisting the captain to watch the film to get in touch to the modern world. The captain finally agreed when he learned that it was one of the movies that amuses her.

Natasha has been keeping Steve on track of the world's innovations and new stuffs. It was one of the things she promised him when they used to do missions together. From what happened at S.H.I.E.L.D and the Winter Soldier incident, the two thought they won't see each other again for a long time. Until, Tony Stark invited all the Avengers to live with him in his tower, including Sam Wilson. They all accepted. The soldier and the spy were reunited once again.

The two were silent during the film. The volume coming from the huge television and the noise of chips Natasha's devouring are the only sound in the room.  
The captain became uncomfortable when the intimate scene came on. Natasha saw this and just chuckled which caused Steve to slightly blush. After few more scenes she already found herself observing the captain.

"What, Natasha?" Steve said, not taking his eyes off the screen  
"Do you still want to dance, Rogers?" after all this time. She still calls him by his last name. He turned his head at the spy who was looking straightly at his baby blue eyes.

Steve still has recurring nightmares from the incidents that has happened to him. On one mission together with Natasha, she found him in cold sweats and turning around in his sleeping bag. She had no choice but to wake him up and for him to explain to her what was happening. On that night they ended up talking about Steve's past. The thing with Bucky, the wars he went through and his lost love, Peggy, and of course, the dance.

"Well...yeah, I kinda do." he replied while scratching the back of his head.  
"Will you give me the honors to teach you?" the spy said at the soldier, carefully. Steve blush and his eyes back to the screen. The two characters were dancing with obscene movements which made Steve to flinch a little. Natasha let out a laugh. "Nothing like that, I swear." Steve laughed as well.

"I'm worried. I might step on your feet."

"I'll take my chances." she said with confidence. Steve smiled at her and she replied with a soft smile. He really can't believe he was going to have dance lessons with The Natasha Romanoff. For the first time in Natasha's life she had never felt this nervous to a guy, usually she's the one who intimidates them, but with Steve, it was different. Everything was not like her with Steve.

"This Saturday?" Steve said trying his best to hide his blush.  
"No, silly. Right here, right now." She got up from the couch, paused the movie and stood in the middle of the room that is going to give them enough space to dance around. Thanks to Tony's way of designing his place, Natasha thought.  
She held her arm out for Steve to take. He stood up taking her hand. Natasha swore she felt her body tingled when their hands touched, but she chose to ignore and face the fact that Steve is letting her to teach him how to dance.

"Put your hand here." She carefully placed his hand on her waist and put her arm on his shoulder.  
She slowly tried to teach him the basic of the feet, at first he was nervous that he might step on her, but later on he was getting it. Natasha was impressed. The captain was a fast learner.  
"See? Not so bad, right?" Steve just let out a nervous laugh and kept his eyes on his feet, which let Natasha to stare at the perfection in front of her, with their hands together.

"Let's try with music. JARVIS, find anything, slow and soft. " she ordered the AI  
"Gladly to, Miss Romanoff." The AI happily replied

_I've been wishing on a star but I never could have imagined_  
_I would land just where you are after all this lonesome travelling_  
_Took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand_  
_This is when I realized what I could never understand_

The two danced slowly and carefully as the music filled the room.  
Later on, Steve felt a little comfortable and started not stare at his feet anymore, his eyes were now on the set of green eyes. "You haven't stepped on me, even once. Are you sure this is your first time?" Natasha teased at him. Steve just let out a chuckle and twirled her around.

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_  
_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

Ever since, the first time they have been assigned on missions, Natasha kept telling herself the she felt nothing for the captain, except for a friend and teammate, but saving her life and trusting her with his past. With their hands now intertwined, smiling goofily and staring at each other, she was starting to feel more than that.

The song finally ended and JARVIS played a new one. This time it was softer and calmer. Something that was new for the soldier and the spy.

_I'm lying on the moon_  
_My dear, I'll be there soon_  
_It's a quiet starry place_  
_Time's we're swallowed up_  
_In space we're here a million miles away_

Slowly he was dancing with ease. They kept the dance as slow as the song. Natasha was comfortable enough to rest her head on his chest, Steve just let it and slightly put his chin on her head.  
"JARVIS, just let this song on repeat, please?" Natasha muttered with her eyes close feeling Steve's heartbeat.  
"No problem, Miss Romanoff"

_There's things I wish I knew_  
_There's nothing I keep from you_  
_It's a dark and shiny place_

"Nat, if…you want. The Saturday night offer still stands…" Steve carefully said, nervous that that Nat might take it in a different way and stop this magical moment they were having.  
"Okay."  
"Really?"  
"I've been waiting long enough, Rogers." Nat replied, she didn't manage to look at him to see his expression. She just kept her eyes close. Steve was still trying to process what she just said. "Did she just say that she has been waiting for me to ask her out?" Steve thought.

_But with you my dear_  
_I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

Millions of things went through Steve's head. Is he ready for this? Is this a game Nat was playing? Because, if it is, he won't mind backing out, but as they swayed more to the music and the space between them was slowly disappearing more and more as the dance continued the through his head; maybe she was the reason he didn't bother to call all those girls she tried to set him up with.

_We're lying on the moon_  
_It's a perfect afternoon_  
_Your shadow follows me all day_

"Nat…I…" but before he could say anything Natasha shushed him and put her fingers on his lips to stop talking further. They starred at each other for a while, Steve thought nothing, but to kiss those lips one more time. Their faces were just a few inches away, one more move forward, they'll feel each other's lips again.

_Making sure that I'm okay and _  
_We're a million miles away_

Natasha put her arms around Steve's neck and rested her head on his chest once again. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer closing the gap between them. Natasha let her guard down and felt every red in her ledger slowly being wept.  
The cold, breezy night in New York went on with the soldier and spy slowly dancing in the middle of the living room of the Stark Tower, enjoying each other's presence.

Steve was thankful that not only he received his first dance lesson tonight, he also felt that he was back in the world again. It was Natasha all along, it was her. He pulled her closer to him for an embrace and to give a message that he'll never let go of her tonight. Without hesitation she hugged him back. The music repeated as Natasha ordered as they swayed slowly with the music.

* * *

**In case you wondering the first song was "One and only" by Teitur.  
Hope you like it! Kindly leave a review, please? :)**

**-bunny~**


	2. The Moon Song

**Thank you MysticFantasy, snr3231, MESPX13 , sleeplessinbudapest , ekolai2 and the 2 guest for the lovely and nice reviews! It meant a lot to me to thank you so much! you guys are awesome :D**

* * *

Natasha lay alone on her bed, starring at the window. It was a starry night and the moon light was creeping inside her bedroom. She found herself holding on to the dog tag Steve gave her as a piece of him whenever he was away. Tonight, he was. Steve was in a mission in Germany to track down if there are still any more HYDRA hideouts. Fury didn't let Natasha in this mission because there are more other concerns that Natasha and Clint is needed at, besides Steve, Tony, Thor and Bruce can handle it. Natasha still worries for her captain, even though he already told her a million times that he'll be okay, but that isn't enough when you love someone. Yes, she may have told Loki before that "Love is for children", but she didn't expect that Steve Rogers would come into her life. Steve saved her life, physically, but she couldn't be more thankful that he wept the red in her ledger, that was the biggest save he ever did to her. He embraced all her dark sides and loved her no matter what she did in the past. That's when she knew, love is real. They just needed to be childish together.

She has been waiting for him to call her, she misses him terribly. It has been 4 days. He was supposed to be here, beside her, whispering her things that she loves, but Natasha guess this is how it is when your job is saving the world.

Natasha felt her eyes grew heavier and started to shut when suddenly her phone ran from the nightstand. She quickly grabbed the phone her hear fluttered when she saw Steve's name on it.

"Please, tell me you're okay!" Was the first thing she said as soon she hit answer. Steve chuckled on the other line, he adored how the spy care for him. "I'm okay, Nat." he said calmly. Natasha smirked at herself and realized how paranoid she sounded.

"I just can't sleep." He said in a sad tone. "Did I wake you up?" he added.

"No. I've grown to have you here beside me…so…" she left her sentence hanging, Steve got it and smiled at himself. He still can't believe he captured the spy's heart.

"What's keeping you up?"  
"Besides missing you?" Natasha laughed of how adorable the captain is. "Yes." She answered.  
"Being here it's bothering me. It feels like I'm in the 1940 again. It's a good thing I have the guys with me." He muttered, implying the Avengers.

"Well…" before Natasha could speak. Steve cut her off. "But, I don't want to talk about that tonight. I just really want to hear your voice, or knowing that you're on the other line."

Natasha starred at the moon as the Steve's voice lingered through the phone. "You have me." She replied which brought a wide smile from the captain.

"So…how was your day?" Steve started  
The two started talking about how Natasha interrogated some suspects and how she saved one country today. Steve talked about how Tony accidently electrocuted himself from a wiring and argued with Thor of how he can't get harmed with his lighting powers, Thor got insulted and claimed that he is the freaking God of Thunder and what was Tony thinking. After 30 minutes of talking about random things, they went silent and just enjoyed the presence of each other. Suddenly, Natasha heard a snoring sound from Steve's line.

"Was that Thor?" Natasha said laughing.  
"Surprisingly, No. It's Stark." The two shared a laugh, knowing they'll have black mail for the billionaire in case he annoys them about their relationship again.  
"You lied. It was Tony's snore who can't get you to sleep."  
"Just one of the reasons."

Another silence hit the line of the soldier and spy. Natasha starred at the window again and thought of how far Steve was and so as the rest of the team, Even though sometimes Tony might be annoying and nosy. Thor can be little too curious about everything and Natasha's fearful encounter with Bruce's transformation to the hulk. Natasha has grown to love them or see them as a family. They were a group of people with scarred pasts and together they embraced it and learned that they are not alone in the world.

The residents of the Stark Tower went crazy when they found out the two were dating. Turns out, they were already expecting it. Clint lost the bet with Tony. Darcy went on and on of how she ships them so much, which left the Steve confused, because he only knows about ship is a boat. Jane and Pepper squealed with excitement and argued who's going to give them their first double date with their boyfriends. Bruce just congratulated the two, while Thor gave them a bear hug and praised them for their lovely kinship.

"Natasha?" Steve said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you sing for me? " he requested. "The one about the moon?" he added  
Natasha let out a faint laugh and smiled. Even since, the dance they had, it became their song. She would sing to him whenever he's missing her from a mission or to calm him down from his horrific nightmares. Somehow, Natasha's voice was the only thing that can calm Steve and forget all his problems.

"Okay."

Natasha's voice lingered through Steve's ear he couldn't help but smile and feel that she was just right there beside him.

_I'm lying on the moon  
My dear, I'll be there soon  
It's a quiet starry place  
Time's we're swallowed up  
In space we're here a million miles away_  
_  
There's things I wish I knew  
There's no thing I keep from you  
It's a dark and shiny place  
But with you my dear  
I'm safe and we're a million miles away  
_  
Natasha smile at herself as she finished the last verse. "You still there, Steve?" she asked, waiting for a reply. Worried, he fell asleep on her. "I love you, Natasha." He replied. She held on to her dog tag and felt the letters engraved on them, feeling a little paranoid again that he might get hurt on the mission.  
"I love you too, Steve. Please come back to me soon." Clutching on the dog tag tighter.  
"My dear, I'll be there soon." Steve said, quoting their song.

They ended up falling asleep still on each other's line.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
****Review, please? :D**

-bunny~


End file.
